


Rapunzel, Siren of the Greenwood

by EdenMcAddams



Series: Rapunzel, Flower Siren [2]
Category: Robin Hood (Traditional), Siren Blooms, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bandits & Outlaws, Blonde, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Desire, Disney, Disney Movies, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Femme Fatale, Hair Kink, Hallucinations, Hypnotism, Kissing, Light Bondage, Long Hair, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust at First Sight, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plant sex, Poison, Poisoning, Porn, Porn With Plot, Robin Hood References, Rough Oral Sex, Seductive Rapunzel, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Siren song, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Vines, blonde hair, flower siren, hypno - Freeform, poison lips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMcAddams/pseuds/EdenMcAddams
Summary: In search of vengeance against their former-partner-turned-enemy Flynn Ryder and following a tip from a bard-turned-bounty-hunter, The Stabbington Brothers stumble into the embrace of the seductively enchanting and poisonous flower siren Rapunzel who may just have some fun with her newfound boytoys before making them her next meal.





	1. The Song in the Dark

A twig snapped and Sideburns Stabbington's heart hammered in his ears as he drew his crossbow and spun in the direction of the sound in one smooth motion, his finger dancing on the trigger, ready to strike. It could be Flynn or the Royal Guard or—

A timid man in bard's hat looked up the shaft of the arrow at Sideburns with eyes wide. He threw his hands up.

"Don't shoot!"

Sideburns holstered the bow.

"My apologies," Sideburns said to the bard. "I'm just a little jumpy lately."

"No, no, I understand," the stranger said, "What with all those outlaws about, I imagine we all are."

"Yes," Sideburns said, and he hoped the bard hadn't seen his face on any of the posters nailed to the trees "Those outlaws."

"Like that one guy..." the man said, "What's his name, Flan Rider?

"Flynn Ryder?"

"That's the one! It's as if every other tree is papered with his face. They never can seem to agree on the nose though..."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Well, I have a keen eye, especially when it comes to suspicious folk."

"Suspicious folk, you say?" Sideburns said. He did his best not to smirk.

"Anyway, that's why I'm in these woods, actually. For the bounty. Perhaps you might be willing to join in and we could split it. After all you got the jump on me and I can only imagine how useful your skill with the crossbow might be in hunting down a rogue like that shady Flynn character."

Sideburns smiled, knowing the bounties on his own and his brother's heads were each twice that of Flynn's.

"You know what," Sideburns said, "You make a tempting offer. Let me just consult my business partner, and we'll let you know."

"Oh yes, of course!" said the bard. "Is he near?"

"Hey Patches!" Sideburns yelled, and Patches Stabbington came running.

"Yes?" he said gruffly, and he indicated the bard, "Who's this?"

"A bounty hunter. He has a proposition for us."

"And that is?" Patches nearly growled as he gave Sideburns a look that said _why are you talking to a bounty hunter?_

"I have a lead on the notorious Flynn Ryder," the bard said, "And I could use some muscle to bring him in."

Sideburns smiled at his brother as if to say _see?_

"What do you think, Sideburns?" Patches said.

"I think we could use the money. And if it means we rid the greenwood of this scoundrel Flynn Ryder, all the better."

"That's the spirit!" said the bard.

Patches side-eyed the bard, but he agreed.

"Good!" said the bard, and he extended his hands to the brothers, "I'm Alan, by the way."

XXX

The three of them pitched camp in a clearing near where the Stabbingtons had lost track of Flynn Ryder. It had been days since they had lost Flynn, and they had combed through the woods for days without luck before stumbling across the bard Alan.

Alan pitched his tent next to the brothers' larger shared tent before sitting down with them by the fireside to explain he had a lead on the secret cave entrance to a hidden valley that was rumored to be located nearby, and that they would strike out in search of it in the morning. Alan, like the Stabbingtons, had already combed most of the forest and the nearby towns. Flynn had to have found the hidden valley. 

When the fire had died down and the embers lost their glow, as Alan retired to his tent, Patches grabbed Sideburns' arm and pulled him aside.

"What were you thinking," he hissed in a harsh whisper. "You brought a bounty hunter to our camp."

"He doesn't recognize us."

"But what if he does? What if he wakes up tomorrow and sees our faces on a Wanted poster. We can't just sleep in a tent next to a bounty hunter."

"If that happens," Sideburns said, "We do away with him. And if it'll help you sleep, I can stand watch all night."

"We'll take rotating watches."

"That works for me."

XXX

Patches wasn't aware he had dozed off until the song woke him. He had been on watch at the time. Now the night was broken by a feminine voice, soft as a sigh, and clear as crystal in the night air. There were no words, and the voice was hauntingly beautiful.

Sideburns stirred on the other end of the tent, rubbing his eyes.

"What's that sound?" he asked, groggily.

"I don't know," Patches said, "It's not our bard friend, I'm sure of that. Probably just a woman singing."

But he knew it had to be more. The song tugged at his heart strings in ways he couldn't explain. He felt drawn to the sound, as if sitting in the tent would be more effort than following the sound.

"But what's a woman doing singing in the middle of the night?" Sideburns said.

"I don't know," said Patches.

"That sound can't be human. It's too beautiful. It's too—" Sideburns's voice quivered, as if he was straining to resist its pull.

"You feel it too," said Patches.

"It must be a siren."

"Sirens live in the ocean, dimwit, not the forest. Even the closest lake is back near the castle, and that's the other way."

"There could be a lake in the forest," Sideburns said, and he stood, "Or a pond or a stream. Maybe the siren swam upstream."

"It's not a siren," Patches said. But even as he said it he could feel the song swirl through the air, curling around his mind.

"The Holda then?”

"The seductress of the forest?" Patches scoffed. Sideburns could barely see his brother's face in the dark, but he knew he was rolling his eyes. "That's just a legend."

"And so are sirens. But men have been disappearing lately. They just walk into the forest never to return."

"Does the Holda even sing in the legends?"

"I don't know," Sideburns said.

The song grew louder, and both brothers nearly gasped at the intensity of their need to leave the tent.

Sideburns was the first to cave. He stepped out into the cold night air, drawn by the siren song.

"Sideburns! Where are you going?” 

"I have to!"

"You have to what?" Patches hissed.

But he felt it too. The soft buzz in the base of the skull. Every note weaving a spell tighter and tighter around his heart. He strained against the impulse to follow the voice, but one foot in front of the other he and his brother obeyed.

"You were right," Patches said. Everything was growing fuzzy. He could barely think. "It's a siren."

"Yeah. That'll be my consolation when she's drowning me in a river."

A low fog rolled through the forest. The air became sweeter and more humid. In the distance, a golden glow shone through the fog.

"Look on the bright side," Patches said, his own voice sounding to his ears, "Sirens are really pretty, right?"

"Right," Sideburns said with a drunk-sounding laugh.

And then the song stopped. The golden glow ahead of them slowly dimmed. The spell was broken, and they were left standing in the middle of a tunnel. Mushrooms glowed in the corners of the cave, and ivy draped over the entrance they had just stumbled through.

"This is the secret entrance," Sideburns said, "This is where Alan was going to take us."

Patches nodded.

"We'll come back in the morning. Hopefully the siren or whatever that was will have moved on. We'll have to be especially careful."

"Is it really that important? Maybe we should just cut our losses and—"

"Of course it's that important. Ryder has the crown. And we can't just let him waltz away with the literal crowning achievement of our hard work. He needs to pay."

They returned to the camp, too spooked and exhausted from the night's strange happens to speak any more, and slept. Their dreams were invaded by the song, beautiful and haunting, and what they imagined the lips that sang them might feel like.

It wasn't until the morning that they discovered Alan the Bard was missing.


	2. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Siren Rapunzel hypnotizes herself and fends off her own hungry plants as Alan-a-Dale ponders his plans, only to be caught in the siren’s spell.

_Earlier that night_

Rapunzel bathed in the shallows, laid bare before the pale moon as it cast its silver light to glitter over the water’s surface and the supple curves of her body. Her long golden hair swirled gently around her as though she lay upon a horde of gold. The soft golden waves lapped against her pale skin, and fell over her curves into the crystal pool where it mingled and swayed with the cool, clear water.

She sang in the language of the sirens, her voice teasing the air with its sweet melodic tones. The long golden waves of her hair glowed and rippled, becoming lighter and brighter, floating, flowing, swaying. Her flowers responded to every note and pulsed with purple light, and the soft petals parted. Pollen floated out into the air, pink and shimmering, until the world glittered a pleasant shade of pink.

Rapunzel luxuriated in the sensations that swept over her. The scent of her was intoxicating even to herself, and now that the air was thick with her perfume a blissful, lust-tinged drowsiness slipped over her.

She couldn't help but lay in a daze, mindlessly stroking her naked curves and letting pleasure tingle through every inch of her body, letting the golden waves flow over her, lapping against her breasts, pulling her deeper under her own spell.

Vines snaked out over the surface of the water. They slithered towards the beautiful siren and wrapped around her ankle. In her lust-filled daze, Rapunzel barely registered the lecherous vines until it had twisted halfway up her thigh, the flower at the tip pulling back its petals to expose the bright pink lips underneath, as plump and delicious-looking as her own.

Though she was a siren and had some resistance to the aphrodisiac effects of her own perfume, she was not immune, and in her delirious state she was tempted to let the flower have its way with her.

Another vine slinked around her chest from behind, curling around and cupping her breasts. The leaves' soft touches elicited a small gasp from Rapunzel, and she pressed herself into the vine's embrace.

Remembering herself, Rapunzel managed to pull the vines and their flowers away before she could give in fully to their touches.

The ends curled around her fingers, trying to break out of her grasp, but she held fast. Nevertheless, the vines would not give up that easy. The flowers puffed pink dust into her face, and her world swirled with the overwhelming. She fell back into the shallow pool with a splash and giggled as the vines redoubled their efforts to wrap around her.

”Stop!” she said and giggled playfully at her vines’ desperation as she took hold of the flowers by their stems, careful not to let their lips near her own lest they latch themselves to her and leave her incapacitated in the sensual hallucinations and erotic fantasies she knew their nectar would induce.

"Don't worry, my babies," she cooed as she stroked their petals, "You'll have something to eat soon enough."

And with that, the siren resumed her singing, her own voice echoing across the valley and washing over her again, and soon she was lost in a trance again. Pollen flowed from the flowers in her hair, and she nestled herself in the soft caress of her golden hair as it glowed with a hauntingly beautiful light that reflected and refracted off the cloud all around her until she was hypnotized by her own light. Her mind was caught up in her own spell, and her haunting song carried through the valley, flowing out over the mountains and into the misty cool of the greenwood.

XXX

Mouth dry and palms sweating, Alan-a-Dale pulled the Wanted posters from his pack. He had to be sure.

With a practiced eye the bard scanned the drawn faces. And there they were, staring back at him: Patches and Sideburns Stabbington, a princely sum on each of their heads, far more than was promised for Flynn Ryder.

Alan turned from the papers heart hammering. He'd been right. And now Alam knew that if either of the brothers so much as suspected he knew about the price on his head, it could all be over.

That's why it would be crucial for him to get his fear under control, to project an air of levity and calm—a task that should be easy for the son of a nobleman trained in courtly manners as he had been. And as a bard he had practiced presence—a necessary skill of his craft. Nevertheless, he couldn't help being nervous.

Still, the upper hand was his. He was sure the brothers would be wary of any traveler, as any seasoned outlaw would be, and they had no doubt managed to piece together he was a man of means considering he had offered to hire them as muscles. With any luck they would think he was soft, just the pampered son of a noble playing adventurer. They would underestimate him.

They had no way of knowing he had been a knight in his home country, that he was well-trained in formal combat, no way of knowing his cunning and prowess in roguery, that in fact he was one of the most wanted men in all of Knottingham.

No, he would use them to capture Flynn Ryder, and take the king and queen of Corona's reward for all three.

And why not? He and the Merry Men had always stolen from the rich to give to the poor. And if the rich just handed over the money willingly, all the better.

But if Alan were perfectly honest he had not come so far from his home just for charity. The Sheriff had stolen his family's farms under the pretense of "imminent domain". And what for? To let them go fallow and the townsfolk starve as retribution for their love of the infamous Robin Hood?

It had cost Alan everything. More than just the wealth of the land itself, he had been stripped of his title—Sir Alan of the Dale no more—just a common thief unable to marry his love, the Lady Ellen of House Clare.

And that is when he had turned to bounty hunting. Not in Knottingham, of course; Alan could never turn on the Merry Men. So he had set out for Corona and found out about the price on Flynn's head.

It would be more than enough to buy back his lands and pay off the Sheriff—after all, who could know the Sheriff of Knottingham was a Capitalist before all else like one of Robin Hood's Merry Men? The greedy wolf would happily take a bribe if it meant more to come in taxes he could skim to line his own pockets with. But with the addition of the Stabbingtons' bounty, Alan would have a nest egg for the Lady Ellen and himself in the years to come if anything should go awry.

Alan smiled to himself as he placed the posters back into his pack. He and his love would be married before next Spring. It was perfect.

He donned his red minstrel cap and whistled to himself as he stepped out of the tent. And that's when he heard the siren's song.

XXX

The rest was a blur. Stumbling through the dark and the undergrowth towards the golden light, his mind wrapped up in the coils of the siren song. The song spoke to his soul and coursed through the entirety of his being.

He knew if half the tales he had told to so many eager men in verse and rhyme were to be believed, the woman who sang to him would enchant him with her beauty and devour him.

_Let her_, he thought, feeling his mind succumb to the call of the siren song.

Anyone else would struggle to maintain control at the sound of the siren song, but his practiced ears could hear a sweet subtly to the song, notes and little flairs the untrained ear could not pick out.

What would otherwise be a point of pride for the bard only made the influence over him all-the-more irresistible; the song wrapped around his mind, and with more footholds to latch onto it did so faster. He tried to resist, but every attempt only left him drained.


	3. Two Rogues, One Siren

The Stabbington Brothers rummaged through the bard's pack. Two Wanted posters stood out in particular.

The Stabbington Brothers' faces stared up at them from the parchment.

"He knew," Patches said.

"Son of a bitch."

"What are the chances he's holed up by that cave entrance waiting for us to come out the other side to ambush us."

"Yeah. We need to be on our guard. Arm ourselves to the teeth. Unless the siren got 'im; that'd make things simpler."

"Well, until she gets us, too."

"True. We can't assume anything, though. For all we know he's in league with the siren."

His brother snorted.

"Stranger things have happened. Besides, they both sing songs."

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives suspecting every person who sings is in league with sirens, aren't we."

They both had a good laugh about that, to relieve the tension more than anything else. It didn't last, though. The walk through the forest to the secret passageway erased any good humor they had had. Eyes darting, shoulders tense, they passed through the dark passageway by the light of its glowing fungus and emerged in a picturesque valley.

The air was sweet and seemed to hum with life. Vibrant foliage grew all around them. The distant roar of rushing water was the only sound. No birds, no crickets. Odd.

Across the valley a tower stood like a pillar rising from the mists of a nearby waterfall. Nearer to them, under the watchful gaze of the tower stood proud oak. It was overgrown with broad-leafed flowering vines.

And on a rock just a few paces from the shade of the tree lounged a woman, if indeed she could be called that. Her beauty was surreal, an inhuman beauty bordering on divinity.

A song flowed from her lips as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, the very picture of a siren, bathing in a river of gold. The long golden waves lay coiled loosely around her on the rock like the body of a snake sunning itself. Flowers were tucked in the waves, their pretty purple petals closed tightly but burgeoning as though caging something that desired to burst free.

Her breasts glittered in the morning sun. The light catching in their eyes. Rapt and filled with mingled awe and desire, the brothers watched the exquisite creature.

She made no indication she had seen them, but she continued to sing her haunting melody. As her voice grew stronger, so too did the coils wrapping around the brothers' minds, spiraling tighter, softening their will and filling them with need.

A crown graced the siren's head, the crystals catching the sunlight and casting prismatic flecks in all directions.

Patches nudged his brother and tilted his chin at the tiara resting atop her head.

"She has it," Patches said.

Barely able to process his words, Sidesburns nodded, and all too slowly his mind caught up with him. Realization dawned on his face, but he struggled to respond, and settled for a subtle nod. He didn't want to be talking with Patches. All he wanted to think about was the naked blonde maiden stretched out before them.

"You get the crown," whispered Patches. "I'll distract her."

This snapped Sideburns out of his daze.

"Like hell!"

Patches looked surprised.

"What?"

"You just want a closer look at her tits! I'll distract her, and you sneak up behind her," Sideburns hissed, and he added under his breath, "No way I'm letting you have all the fun."

"And what if I did? We both know you're more stealthy than me. I'd give us away before you took a second step."

"You're not that reckless. Just get in there and grab the crown. It's not that hard."

"If it's not so hard for you, why don't you do it."

"Boys, boys!"

The brothers looked up in surprise to see they stood mere feet from Rapunzel.

She giggled. She lay between them in an open posture that invited them closer, her naked, sun-kissed body arched and waves of golden hair spilling over her curves.

It was only now that they realized she was no longer singing, and they saw they had already stepped within the spiraling circle of her hair that wound through the undergrowth like a snake through the grass.

Their eyes didn't leave her body for long though. With dazed expressions, they returned their gaze to soak up her beauty, and she gazed back with a expectant look on her face. She lifted a dainty hand to her mouth as she giggled again.

"I can't believe my luck," she said, "To have two strong, handsome men fighting over me,"

"Oh no," Patches, "we weren't fighting over you, we were just—"

"Shhh," Rapunzel said, rising to stand between them. "I can tell you both want me. Isn't that right?"

They were speechless, their voices caught in their throats and thoughts lost on desire for her, but their expressions told her all she needed to know.

She sauntered away, her hips swaying and the curve of her cheeks glittering as she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the sun.

She turned back to the brothers with a look of feigned shock, as if just now remembering her audience. And then her expression melted into a coy smile.

"But there's only so much of me to go around. Isn't that right?" she teased, and tsked at them with mock sympathy. "Such a dilemma."

She ran her fingers through her hair, and with absent-minded strokes to one of the purple buds pulled her hand away with a palm filled with pink pollen.

Then, with a wink, she cupped her hand beneath her plump purple lips, and blew a kiss. The pink dust swirled through the air with a magic shimmer and planted sweet, passionate kisses square on their lips.

They staggered back, woozy with lust. The pollen filled their lungs with its sweetness. Their bodies with need. Their hearts, with lust. Where it touched their lips it dissolved a thick coat of nectar that tingled on the skin.

"So which one of you lucky boys gets to kiss these lips first?"

Not so much as a beat passed before the two were clamoring for her, shoving each other to get to the beautiful siren, who just giggles at their antics.

"Boys, boys!" she said between laughs, "You poor love-addled things!"

She took Sideburns' face in her hands and kissed his cheek before turning to Patches. He tried to kiss her lips, but she managed to dodge and smooch his cheek instead.

"You do understand my lips are poison, don't you?"

Patches didn't seem to register what she said. He just watched Rapunzel played with her hair with glazed-over eyes. But Sideburns quickly wiped the residue her poison had left on his cheek and stared incredulously at its purple smear on his palm. Both his cheek and his hand tingled from the venom seeping in the skin. He put his hand to his cheek and smiled, his eyes going glassy like his brother's.

"You really shouldn't let me kiss you. I'm just not good for you." Rapunzel put one hand under each of their chins and drew them close enough for her sweet scent to surround them. "But you can't help yourselves, can you?"

"I don't care," Sideburns said, "I need your kisses."

"And neither do I," pleaded Patches. "Please, kiss me!"

They both lunged for her lips but she pushed them down. They kissed either side of her neck simultaneously and she shrieked with a burst of musical, mesmerizing laughter.

The gold glitter that shimmered over her sunkissed skin melted into nectar on their lips and tasted sweet on their tongue. Every kiss drove them deeper in love with her as they explored up her neck and around her shoulders.

Sideburns took one of her breasts in both hands and smothered it in kisses, his well-conditioned whiskers brushing against her skin with surprising softness. Patches knelt beside her as he left a trail of desperate kisses down her side, his fingers unintentionally smooshing her other breast and getting caught in the wet center of one of her flowers. Pleasure shivered through Rapunzel's whole body and she sang out with more of her hypnotic laughter.

"Stop, stop! That tickles!"

But they didn't stop. The song of her laughter only drove them deeper into lust. Patches continued his trajectory downwards, and Sideburns returned his lips to her neck. His breath was hot on her skin, his kisses growing even hungrier and his sideburns brushing her throat.

"I said stop!" Rapunzel gasped between giggling fits, pretending to try to push them off of her, "One at a time!"

Rapunzel's hair whipped around Patches and tore him away as she shoved Sideburns back with surprising force for her size. She followed Sideburns down, and took his face in her hands. And, with aggressive abandon, she kissed Sideburns.

"Please!" Patches begged from behind, "Kiss me!"

Rapunzel tossed her hair and shot him a look over her shoulder.

"You'll get your turn," she said. "I promise!"

She shook her head at his drunken eagerness with a roll of her eyes, and tossed him down in a bed of springy vines before returning to Sideburns.

She poured her love into the rogue. If kissing could be a song, she sang a choir of desire into him, and he drank eagerly from the unending spring of her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A vine latched onto Patches' leg. It slithered in slow, patient spirals around his calf and up the thigh of his breeches.

He tried to stand up, to return to Rapunzel, but the vine pulled him back in.

More vines pulled him down, and they held him fast as flowers blossomed all around him and thick pink clouds of pollen filled the air. He gasped, the sweet intoxicating air filling his burning lungs.

The vines latched onto his clothing and tore his breeches in two. He tried to cover up, but vines lashed around his wrists and ankles. They pulled tight.

The harder he fought it, the harder the vines held him. More pink pollen exploded in his face. He felt dizzy. Confused. How was all of this turning him on?

Petals parted to reveal plump, hungry lips in all shades of red and pink—there were even a couple purple ones.

What was happening? Why did he feel such a longing for their kisses? He had heard of sirens and holda before, but this was something else. It was strange, outlandish, and yet so, so exciting. He never could have imagined anything as bizarrely erotic as this.

But he needed to get out. He could hear Rapunzel tease his brother. He couldn't see them through the pink fog, except for the swirling lengths of Rapunzel's long hair that flowed around the tangle of vines he found himself in. And yet the sweet sound of her voice carried through the haze. It called to his heart and reinforced its claim on his mind. He needed her.

No. He shook his head. But it didn't clear up any. If anything he felt even more lost to whatever enchantment had befallen him. Lost to the buzz at the based of his skull, a dopey smile slowly spreading across his face.

More of the glittery pollen spewed from the flower's lips like a cloud of breath on a cold winter morning. Its sweet perfume surrounded him in the scent of rose petals and tropical fruits. A pink haze hovered over him. And slipping out from the billowing clouds came a bright red pair of lips, plush and puckered to deliver pleasure.

Its squished against his pelvis, the soft deep red of the flower staining his skin with a visible red lipstick mark. It kissed him with a loud, wet smooch that left him breathless. And then it kissed him again. And again. Pleasure coursed out from anywhere it touched, pumping through his veins, leaving behind tingling marks of its claim on him.

Others followed. The horde of flowers descended on him, covering him in little kisses. Loud seductive sighs and moans emanated from the soft, hungry lips as they kissed him stupid.

"No!" he gasped, "I need to get... the crown..."

Pink lips took his into her own, and he gasped as he was compelled to kiss her back. He gasped again when he realized the lips weren't one of the flowers’.

A beautiful fairy lay atop him, her long pink hair shimmering with an unnatural iridescent sheen, and woven with jewels and strings of pearls. Her iridescent wings fluttered behind her as she pressed her body down against his, pelvis to pelvis grinding down against his already excited lap. The light shimmered off of her wings in hypnotizing patterns that bent the world around him.

Patches had always thought fairies would be small, but she was nearly the size he would expect from a typical woman, though her proportions and features were somewhat different. She was thin without looking emaciated, but curvy in a way that didn't seem to weigh her down. Everything about her seemed light and airy, perfect beyond perfection, as though her body had been tailor-made for his viewing in a way even Rapunzel's wasn't. She was almost too perfect.

"I have... have to return to Rapunzel."

"She's a siren, you know," the fairy said, "She'll eat you if you go to her."

"I know. But if my brother is lost to her charms, I have to take back the crown and save him!"

"Come with me instead!" the fairy insisted, "Let me spirit you away to my hollow. I'll take care of him too, don't worry!"

Patches considered the offer. He couldn't seem to look away from her. Part of him thought maybe he should, but he didn't want to.

"It's tempting," he managed, then gasped as one of the flowers planted an especially passionate kiss on his inner thigh. "But my brother needs me."

"Well," the pink fairy said as she played with her hair, "If you ever reconsider, just come and find me."

"Find you? Where?"

"I live in the hollow of the oak tree over there. Just follow the vines. You can't miss it!"

He couldn't see anything through the pink fog, but he remembered there was a grand oak tree somewhere in the valley. It was all a bit hazy, though.

"These vines... are yours?"

"Yes!" the fairy said, and she kissed him again with a tinkling laugh into his mouth, "They're love vines. Aren't they lovely?"

He shivered happily as he returned his attention to the flowers and became aware all over again of all the places they were kissing him.

"But... wait. Aren't you a siren too? You're... irresistible. I feel like I'm under a spell when you kiss me. When I look at you."

"Oh you are! I'm a love fairy! I make people fall in love and I just looooove to kiss the sense out of pretty boys like you. But at least I don't eat people."

Patches didn't seemed convinced.

"Tell you what! Before you go off on your daring rescue, how about I give you one more kiss?" The fairy asked, and she winked "You can tell me what you think."

Patches tried to say no. He'd already spent to long with her and her vines. But her thick, black and bejeweled lashes fluttered as she puckered up and wiggled her hips against him. He sighed. How could he say no to her?

"Just one more," he agreed. And he kept agreeing as the fairy added just one more again and again, and just one more to that one more, until he had lost track of how many of her kisses he had given in to. All the while, the kissing flowers filled him with their pleasure, and the sun crossed the sky.

XXX

Rapunzel released Sideburns from her kiss and pushed him to the ground. She watched with amusement as he crawled back to her with eyes that burned with lust.

"Oh no, my handsome rogue," Rapunzel said, "You shouldn't be so eager! Someone might think you're desperate!"

She stroked his muscle-bound chest, admiring his well-toned physique.

"They could?" he asked, his mind clearly lagging as it slogged through the influence of her kisses.

"They could! And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"N-no...?"

"You're not desperate, are you?"

"I-"

"Because if you were I might just have to save my kisses for your brother. Look at him, being so patient and obedient for me."

Rapunzel's locks slipped into the bed of vines and coiled around Patches. She pulled him from the flower's kisses, and they reluctantly released him from their grip with a chorus of loud pops as their lips came free. He reached out for them, moaning dumbly for the flowers' kisses.

"Don't worry, my pet," Rapunzel cooed, "I will take care of you."

Rapunzel's soft golden waves tightened and held Patches's arms against his sides as her flowers kissed him. Soon enough he lay dazed and compliantly constricted in Rapunzel's hair as her flowers conquered his mouth and trailed lovingly along his naked body

"See?" Rapunzel said, turning back to Sideburns. "Perfectly content. And what about you? Will you be obedient for me?"

"Yes!" Sideburns said.

"You're not too desperate, are you?"

"No! Please just kiss me!"

"You sound desperate. I guess I'll have to come back to you when you're ready."

"Okay, okay! Then I... I'm not desperate!"

"You're not just saying that because you want to kiss me, are you? Because that would be really desperate."

"No, of course not. Why would I..."

"So, you're saying you don't want to kiss me?" Rapunzel pouted.

"No, I didn't mean— I'm just... I'm not desperate."

"Well," Rapunzel said with a smirk, and the flowers in her hair quivered, "We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" And with a burst of pink her flowers released their pollen.

"Ask me to kiss you."

"You can't just kiss me?"

"Oh, I could. It's just more fun if you ask."

"Then kiss me," he said.

"You have to do it politely, though."

"PLEASE," he practically shouted, "please kiss me!"

"Well... if you insist. I guess one little kiss couldn't hurt."

She pulled him in for a kiss. With a loud "mwah!" she released him, and he teetered and fell back into the golden sea of her hair. Her lips still puckered from their kiss.

Purple spiderwebs spread out from his lips as his veins filled with her venom. His tongue swelled and he gasped for air. Euphoria overwhelmed him with waves of heat and cold. His head throbbed, his body ached, and everything started to go black.

Then, Rapunzel's voice cut through the darkness. Light shone through her hair as magic wove around him. The throbbing slowed, the swelling ceased, and all pain exited his body. The lust, however, did not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. new chapters coming soon!


End file.
